sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations English Level 7
ORAL LANGUAGE (Speaking and Listening) It is expected that students will: A1 engage with others in sustained conversation in order to – contribute ideas and support the ideas of others on a variety of topics – analyse diverse points of view – reach consensus or agree to differ in relation to others’ viewpoints and perspectives A2 demonstrate an understanding of the detailed information communicated through a variety of spoken sources (e.g., media broadcast, webcasts, lectures, in-person conversations) by – summarizing the speaker’s primary message – describing how the speaker’s intonation influences the message – analysing the intention (e.g., explicit or underlying) and bias of the speaker – evaluating the speaker’s choice of communication strategy (e.g., in-person conversation, lecture style, radio, webcast) in relation to their primary message (e.g., “In-person conversation supports her in communicating the message because she can use body language to express excitement,” “I think he used a webcast because he wants to reach an international audience.” ) A3 prepare and give a formal verbal presentation that meets specific and predefined criteria (e.g., speaker is clear and audible, speaker’s topic is evident and engaging for audience, speaking pace is appropriate for audience, presentation contains appropriate content in relation to its audience, speaker’s notes are used appropriately, speaker makes appropriate eye contact with audience, speaker uses body language in ways that support the presentation, speaker makes adjustments for audience reactions – doesn’t talk over audience laughter, responds to post-presentation audience questions) READING AND VIEWING It is expected that students will: B1 read and demonstrate an understanding of a range of texts, including authentic First Peoples texts and texts from a variety of cultures B2 read and demonstrate an understanding of a range of literary texts from a variety of genres and forms (e.g., poems, short stories, plays, folk tales, legends, adventure, humour, science fiction, historical fiction, biographies, speeches) B3 read and demonstrate an understanding of the content presented in a variety of informational and persuasive texts (e.g., magazine and newspaper articles, biographies and autobiographies, textbooks, print and digital reference material, advertising and promotional material, student-generated material) B4 view and demonstrate an understanding of the meaning conveyed by a variety of visual media (e.g., broadcasts, web sites, videos, DVDs, visual components of print media such as tables, graphics, illustrations, graphic novels, art work, photographs) B5 before reading and viewing, make predictions about the content and meaning of texts (e.g., textbooks, brochures, newspaper, web site, fiction, non-fiction) by – interpreting a task and setting the purpose – generating guiding questions – accessing prior knowledge to make connections – previewing text features B6 during reading and viewing, construct meaning from texts by – analysing the significance of the themes and diverse points of view – differentiating between main ideas and supporting details – refining predictions and generating additional questions – using syntactic and context cues to guide and inform their understanding (e.g., use knowledge of grammar, word order, and sentence structure to guide and inform their understanding of the text) – using text features to locate information and support comprehension (e.g., diagrams, headings, bold and italicized words, table of contents) – recognizing literary elements and devices (e.g., plot, conflict, character, setting, climax, resolution, theme) – making inferences and drawing conclusions – making relevant notes using logical categories (e.g., outlines, mind maps, timelines) – examining and comparing ideas and elements within and among texts – identifying bias, contradictions, distortions, and non-represented perspectives – self-monitoring and self-correcting (e.g., identify when meaning-making is breaking down, reread to clarify understanding, use context cues and resources such as a dictionary to figure out unfamiliar vocabulary) B7 after reading and viewing, develop and monitor their understanding of the meaning conveyed in texts by – self-monitoring and self-correcting (e.g., review, identify when meaning-making is breaking down, use context cues and resources to figure out unfamiliar vocabulary) – using graphic organizers to process, record, and demonstrate synthesis of information – making inferences and drawing conclusions – summarizing, synthesizing, paraphrasing, and applying new ideas (e.g., suggest an alternative approach or conclusion, consider alternative interpretations, extend the story) – reflecting on purpose for reading, predictions, and questions made during reading – transforming existing ideas and information (e.g., consider alternatives, outcomes, or developments beyond the text) – identifying the importance and impact of cultural, social, political, and historical contexts (e.g., identify majority and minority perspectives, discern multiple meanings of words based on context) B8 analyse how the following structures and features convey meaning: – literary elements (e.g., plot, tension, conflict, character, setting, climax, resolution, theme) – literary devices (e.g., personification, imagery, irony, hyperbole, simile, metaphor, alliteration, onomatopoeia, rhyme, rhythm) – visual/artistic devices (e.g., space, colour, sound) – text structure and organization (e.g., topic sentence, development of ideas with supporting details, central idea) – text features (e.g., table of contents, headings, diagrams, sidebars, pull-quotes) – form (e.g., sonnet, business letter, advertisement, debate) – genre (e.g., essay, article, documentary, web page, short story, graphic novel, poem) WRITING AND REPRESENTING It is expected that students will: C1 enhance meaning and artistry by using conventions, forms, and structures of writing and representing, appropriate to purpose and audience, such as – literary and visual/artistic devices – text features – organization of ideas and information – grammar and usage – punctuation, capitalization, and Canadian spelling – copyright information C2 write a variety of personalized and creative texts for a range of purposes and audiences that include – a central idea or theme – supporting and connected details – unity and coherence – effective use of conventions, forms, and structures C3 write a variety of descriptive, narrative, and expository essays that include – organization that includes an introduction, a well-developed and logical sequence of details, and a conclusion – clearly developed ideas that use specific supporting details and examples – clear, well-constructed sentences with a range of sentence lengths and patterns – effective use of conventions, forms, and structures – congruency of content and style throughout text C4 create a variety of visual representations (e.g., collages, diagrams, posters, multimedia presentations) to construct and convey meaning that include – personal expression, meaning, opinion, or experience – purpose (e.g., to entertain, respond, persuade, explain, strengthen connections or insights) – clearly presented ideas – content organized so that main ideas are evident – additional information to support main ideas C5 generate, develop, and organize ideas for writing and representing by – setting a purpose – limiting the topic – establishing criteria – considering audience – brainstorming ideas – organizing ideas C6 during writing and representing, draft and compose by – using information from a variety of sources (e.g., personal experiences, experiences of others, hard copy written materials, electronic written materials) – categorizing and organizing ideas and information using outlines and graphic organizers – referring to criteria – referring to writing samples or models – synthesising ideas and information C7 revise and edit writing by – self-assessing and checking work against established criteria – proofreading for conventions of writing – reconsidering supporting details and examples – revising to improve use of features, structure, organization, word choice, and clarity of ideas and information EVIDENCE OF THINKING It is expected that students will: D1 reflect on and assess their speaking and listening by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will practise listening to the intonation of a speaker to make inferences about the speaker’s feelings, motivations or biases.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I need to practise using body language to make my presentations more effective, so I will deliver a short presentation once per week using more engaging body language and ask for feedback from my teacher and other students.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I’m getting better at responding to questions from the audience after I deliver a presentation.”) D2 reflect on and assess their reading and viewing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will use mind maps as a tool to expand and compare ideas and themes.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I will generate a list of at least five guiding questions prior to reading a text to develop my ability to search for and find the main themes in a text.” – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I can now identify author bias in different kinds of literary texts.”) D3 reflect on and assess their writing and representing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will write a narrative science fiction story based on my knowledge of future trends in technology.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “To practise transforming existing ideas, I will rewrite the ending of one of my compositions.” – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I am getting better at using a variety of literary devices when composing narrative and descriptive essays.”) D4 self-assess and monitor their ability to construct meaning and deepen understanding in response to texts (e.g., any piece of spoken, written, or visual communication) by frequently – explaining and supporting personal responses (e.g., making connections with prior knowledge, developing opinions using evidence) – interpreting and analysing ideas and information (e.g., making and supporting judgments, identifying points of view, identifying bias and contradictions) – synthesizing thinking (e.g., personalizing ideas and information, explaining relationships among ideas and information) Sources: http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf